


The Senyuu Fanfic No One Asked For

by juliedoodle



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliedoodle/pseuds/juliedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba wonders how this all happened. With Ros lying still, dead. And the only answer is the shattered remains of a stone mask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course seeing as this is Senyuu and this isn't angst, Ros isn't even dead. Well, not fatally anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senyuu Fanfic No One Asked For

"Hero-san~ Hero-san~ Look at what I found!"

Alba looked at the stone mask that Ros was thrusting in his face.

"Where'd you pick that up?!"

Ros replied, "I picked it up from some weird alter we passed by earlier."

"Wait... What weird alter?"

"The one where they were performing human sacrifice!" Chimed in Ruki.

"Human sacrifice!?"

"Don't worry Hero-san, I took precautions. I made sure to leave an I.O.U note!" Ros proudly declared with sparkles in his eyes.

"Are you really sure it's fine?" Alba nervously eyed Ros's expression.

"Of course! I made sure to leave your name on the note!" Ros's smile was nearly blinding at this point.

"..."

Glancing away from Alba's shell shocked face Ruki exclaimed. "Wow~ Ros-san is so smart!"

Ros looked at Alba, his eyes lowered, "Oh? No smart remark from our Straight-man?"

This brought Alba back into motion, with his hands moving frantically he screamed, "Why would you leave my name on the note?!!"

"Because I thought you'd make a funny expression and-" Ros paused his sentence thinking.

"And?!!" Alba asked after Ros's pause.

"I wanted to see you be sacrificed!" Ros continues with a gentle smile.

"WHAT?!"

Ruki repeats, "He says he wants to see you be sacrificed Alba-san!"

"Why Soldier?!!" Alba's eyes were nearly bulging at this point.

Ruki raises her right sleeve to her forehead, "Your sacrifice won't be in vain Alba-san!"

"I'll truly miss (beating) you Hero-san." Ros's shoulders are shaking slightly.

"I'm not dead yet!!! And what's in that parentheses?!!!"

Despite Alba's screeching, Ros could hear the rustling of the bushes behind them.

"Shut up-" Ros quickly clamped his hand on Alba's mouth.

Ros's eyes dart around as he ushers Ruki and Alba deeper into the forest. The sounds of the pursuing footsteps causes Ros to make a split decision.

Operation: Sacrifice Alba

So separating from Alba, Ros and Ruki run in the other direction.

Which is how Alba finds himself alone and lost in the woods. Luckily Alba also seemed to have lost his pursuers and his 'friends.'

"I can't believe they just ditched me!"

Walking alone in a dark forest didn't make Alba nervous. Nope. Not a single ounce of fear-

"Attack!"

A figure jumped out from behind a tree wearing a stone mask. In the dimly lit forest Alba could see the sharp shine of a knife aimed towards him. Alba using all his speed still wound up with a shallow stab. It wasn't fatal but it was enough to draw blood, which landed on the masked figure.

"Tch-! I thought you were faster than this Hero-san."

The figure's posture relaxes and Alba could see that the figure is-

"Soldier?!!" Alba screeches while hugging his side, trying to stifle the wound.

"I'm truly disappointed He-" Ros's sentence wad cut off by a harsh snap of the mask's legs unlocking. With a deadly speed, the legs make a sickening crunch as they pierced Ros's skull.

"SOLDIER!!!"

Alba rushed forward catching Ros's falling body. After a few seconds the legs unhook from Ros's skull and falls off.

"Soldier! Are you alright?!!"  
No response.  
Alba gently lowered Ros's body to the ground.

Alba's hands shook as they removed Ros's scarf, his hands touch Ros's skin and....

Nothing.

Alba just sat there, seeing but not truly comprehending the prone form lying on the ground.

A gentle shake brings Alba back. Ruki's tear filled eyes, that have seen death far too often, look at Alba with pity.

"It's ok Alba-san. We need to move on."

"Ruki... what about Ros? Are we just going to leave him?"

Ruki hears Alba's shaking voice, and replies, "Ros wouldn't want us to dwell on his death... Let's go."

With Ruki's help, Alba rises to his feet. His legs are shaking but he manages to walk with Ruki beside him.

As they move to leave the clearing Alba stops, "Can I just... have a minute?"

Ruki's knowing eyes look at Alba. She nods and leaves the clearing, leaving Alba and...

Alba moves back towards the figure. His knees make a soft thud as they hit the dirt.

"You weren't always the nicest but... You were always there giving me support... I really looked up to you... It's hard to believe you're really gone..."

Droplets of water fall onto his bloodstained gloves.  
"To think the soldier who was always ahead of me would die before me... Ha that's a laugh..."

"That sure is a laugh, thinking I would die before you did Hero-san."

"...Huh?"

The figure on the ground begins to sit up, stretching and popping bones.

"I sure did sleep a while I suppose. Enough to make Hero-san cry like a child."

"Whu- bu- you! Ros you... You died!"

Alba's spluttering only causes Ros to smile, his teeth looking ridiculously sharp. Ros's eyes also looked more... red? They seemed to glow in the dark forest.

"..."

"Um..." Alba continues after the weird pause, "Are you ok? I mean, you just had your skull punctured... Shouldn't we like, take you to a hospital?"

"I think I'm fine right here Hero-san..." Ros brings his face closer to Alba, his hand reaching for Alba's cheek.

"You smell unnaturally good today."

Alba can feel the hair on the back of his neck rise as he feels Ros's hand. It's icy cold, Ros's body temperature was usually low but this... This was unnatural.

Alba could only shiver and stare as Ros's face came closer to his... Before taking a quick dive for Alba's waist.

"Wait! What are you doing?!!"

Ignoring Alba's protests, Ros pushed Alba over and began to paw at Alba's injured side.

"Ow! Stop that, I was wrong to be worried about you!"  
Then Ros pulls up Alba's ripped shirt showing his slightly bleeding wound. Ros seemed mesmerized by the blood as he brings his face closer to the wound.

"What are you do- DID YOU JUST LICK ME?!!"

Alba's face is red as he looks down. Ros looks back his face expressionless.

"It's delicious... Hero-san's blood is actually tasty."

He goes back in for more blood, licking the wound clean.

Alba's face was beet red, his pulse going so fast he felt like he was about to die. The only sounds he could make were nonsensical ones like, "Uuuuuu!" or "Uwah-wah-wah-wah!"

"Ah! Did I cause Hero-san to short circuit? Was that too stimulating for you? Sorry~"

Looking at Ros's unapologetic face, Alba was brought back from his overload.

"You-u-u-u-u-" Alba's angry sputtering was interrupted by tiny footsteps.

"Ros-san?!!"

Ruki's incredulous voice was heard from a distance. Ruki ran over looking at Ros and Alba's awkward positions.

With Alba's shirt pulled up to his armpits and Ros's face, over said waist, covered in blood. Alba, understandably, reacted by screaming and pushing at Ros's face.

Alba looked at Ruki, before awkwardly turning away. Ruki's blank stare was ...a little scary.

Alba quickly straightened his clothes, pointedly looking away from both Ruki and Ros.

Ros was still on the ground just vaguely staring at Alba's back. His mouth still smeared with Alba's blood.

The first one to break the awkward silence was ... Announced next chapter (mostly cause even I don't know www)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I did this as test of my (nonexistent) writing skills and this is my first time actually writing fanfiction. And... I actually had lots of fun! Hopefully someone out there enjoys this as much as I (and my bff/lover/bro/dude/grill who helped) did when I was writing this trash. If anyone can give me any pointers or criticism that'd be great!


End file.
